reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ridgewood Farm
Ridgewood Farm is a ranch in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. History Background Ridgewood Farm, much like MacFarlane's Ranch, seems to serve not only as an agricultural business, but also a gathering point for the local community. It is implied the farm employs many workers from the surrounding area. Ridgewood Farm doesn't seem to have any crop fields - only livestock - making it more of a ranch than a farm. Events of Red Dead Redemption In the mission "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit", Ridgewood Farm is subjected to a massacre by the Williamson gang. Most of the residents are killed, but the survivors are saved by the arrival of Marston, Marshal Johnson and the latter's deputies, who wipe out the outlaws. Later, the Nigel West Dickens mission, "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" occurs here, where West Dickens has Marston perform various feats in order to persuade customers that his elixir is worth buying. Nigel's next mission, "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" starts here; he and Marston leave the area to prepare for the upcoming horse race. Outlaws to the End It is the final destination for the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "The Kidnapped Girl". At the near end of the mission, two War Horses will spawn here, so if players want to ride one around in Multiplayer, just save one gang member and ride around Ridgewood Farm until the gang member gets killed/dies. Events of Undead Nightmare Note: The events of Undead Nightmare are not considered part of the same canon as Red Dead Redemption. The following description is therefore not contiguous with the preceding section on Red Dead Redemption. In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. With the farm overrun by the undead, the few survivors left were able to find shelter in the barn. The survivors are Herman Ruff and Charlie Bengle. When the farm is safe, the player will receive the Springfield Rifle. This is also the location of Orison Pratt, the eighth missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls side-missions. Undead tend to spawn in or outside of the Horsebreaking Job location, and also outside of Ridgewood Farm at the western entrance. Layout It features a large farmhouse, a barn, a pen where cattle are kept, a corral where horses are kept, and a shed which is a rentable property later in the game. Notes :The following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *Far to the southeast is a circle of five wagons. On the white wagon is a lockbox containing Ginseng Elixir and high velocity pistol and repeater cartridges. Trivia ;Red Dead Redemption *There are three women sharing a room. Mintie Cummings, and two other unnamed women. When sleeping, the three women all cough, the coughing is the same audio for each. If the player tries to lasso them while they lie down, the other two women will teleport into a standing position and look shocked. *If players attack the farm, but don’t kill anyone, all the residents will come back calmly after a while. * The main house of Ridgewood Farm has a remarkable resemblance to Brett McBain's in the 1968 Western movie, ''Once Upon a Time in the West''. ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * It can be seen through dormers on the roof that the interior of the barn is completely unfurnished, even though the inside is clearly visible. * There is a stable owner who can be seen around the barn and can be interacted with, despite the fact that there isn't a stable at the farm. Amenities *Safehouse (rent for $5 per night; note that Marston sleep in a shed, along with several other farmers.) Jobs *Horsebreaking Glitches *Sometimes rattlesnakes and/or coyotes, as well as other animals that appear in the area may spawn inside the farmhouse, especially if it's been vacated. *Occasionally, if the player fast-travels to the farm, there may be no livestock. *There is a corner on the outside of the farm with a pile of rubble, if an NPC gets in there, they will get stuck. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption'' Ridgewoodfarm.jpg Rdr_spare_rod.jpg|Marston and Marshal Johnson discover a horrific crime at Ridgewood Farm rdr_ridgewood_farmhouse.jpg|The Ridgewood farmhouse Rdr ridgewood farm.jpg ''Red Dead Rededmption 2'' Farmhouse at Ridgewood Farm.jpg|Farmhouse at Ridgewood Farm Farmhouse at Ridgewood Farm seen from the south.jpg|Farmhouse seen from the south Shed at Ridgewood Farm.jpg|Shed at Ridgewood Farm Barn at Ridgewood Farm.jpg|Barn at Ridgewood Farm Ridgewood Farm's west entrance.jpg|Ridgewood Farm's west entrance Ridgewood Farm's north entrance.jpg|Ridgewood Farm's north entrance Ridgewood Farm's east entrance.jpg|Ridgewood Farm's east entrance Ridgewood Farm's south entrance.jpg|Ridgewood Farm's south entrance Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content es:Ridgewood Farm de:Ridgewood Farm it:Ridgewood Farm Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations Category:New Austin